


Let Them See

by haatorii



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Architect Steve Rogers, Blowjobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Come Eating, Exhibitionism, Felching, I'm posting this because the other fic isn't done yet and I want to post something now, M/M, Rimming, Stucky - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers, idk what Bucky's job is, it's been in my drafts for like a month now, top steve rogers/bottom bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haatorii/pseuds/haatorii
Summary: Steve and Bucky in a foreign place. You know the drill.





	Let Them See

**Author's Note:**

> This, like all of my other fics, is unbeta'd. I claim all grammatical errors and inconsistencies as English is not my first language.
> 
> I do not own any of the characters so please don't sue me, I don't have any money.
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think ;)

“Who wants to go to Thailand? I want to go to Thailand.” Tony announced as he entered Steve and Bucky’s apartment. It was the boys’ turn to host their monthly movie marathon and apparently they’re doing something else now since Tony wanted to go to Thailand. They always stick to their routine unless Tony wants to do something else. “Pack your bags, ladies and gentlemen, we’re going to Thailand. Get ready in an hour!”

The door banged at Tony’s exit. The five friends, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Steve, and Bucky, looked at each other, silently asking one another if they’re gonna pack or finish the movie. Natasha breathed out an exasperated sigh and tapped Clint’s knees twice then stood up, forcing others to be up on their feet to pack as well.

In less than an hour everybody was already at Tony’s private airport with their passports at hand.

All of them didn’t bother reporting to their respective jobs that they’re having a vacation because they know, from previous experiences, that Tony’s computer will automatically send an email to their work about family emergency or some shit. Plus, it’s the long weekend and if they miss work, Steve has saved a lot of vacation time.

An hour passed and still Tony wasn’t there.

Natasha was already furiously tapping his foot when Tony showed up with his bags being carried for him.

“Hey guys! What took you so long?” Tony greeted.

“Are you fucking—” Natasha started but she was interrupted by Clint’s hand on her shoulder. When she looked at him he just shook his head. Steve interpreted it as “you know your friend is a fucking moron don’t bother arguing” kind of shake.

Pepper swat Tony’s arm “You’re the one who’s slow. Sorry guys, someone decided to be unreasonable before we left the house.” Pepper looked apologetic enough that Natasha let the issue go.

They followed Pepper to a small jet, just enough for the ten of them including two pilots and a flight attendant.

The flight took 19 hours and a layover to Copenhagen. It was exhausting but worth it when they got to Tony’s place. It was extravagant, no doubt about that, but it was that and so much more. Steve hadn’t seen anything like it before.

Tony gave them a short tour but he was so engrossed to the surroundings to listen to Tony spew facts about his hotel. He didn’t even remember the name of the hotel, for fuck’s sake. The only thing that stuck in his mind was it was the only hotel in Asia, aside from Japan, that uses the same tech as they have in America. Japan used a tech similar to Tony’s hotel.

Tony and Pepper brought them to their respective rooms. Tony and Pepper got the penthouse, of course, but their rooms weren’t bad at all. All of them, except Tony and Pepper, stayed in one floor. Their rooms were massive, even bigger than their apartment. Open bar, unlimited room service, gym use, infinity pool overlooking the big city, everything. Shame they only get to experience it that weekend.

After sleeping almost whole of the next day, the gang went out to explore the place. It was great. A lot of things to see but probably too little time to do it. They hit the local food stalls and settled on a Pad Thai stand by the road. Tony ordered them a bowl everything the small kiosk offered.

“You know, guys, I only brought you here because I wanted Pad Thai.”

“There’s a lot of Thai restaurants in around our place, Tony.” Natasha said.

“Yea, I know but they’re not authentic.”

“Authentic, schmauthentic. Pad thai is pad thai.” Clint said as he drank his soda.

“What, you want to go home and buy pad thai in your place?”

“Sit your ass down, Tony. We’re here and I’m not travelling nineteen hours again because of your pettiness.” Pepper said.

“No, babe. I was just asking if they want to go home and buy pad thai near their place.”

“Shut up, Tony.” Bruce threw him a fried pork skin. Tony caught it with his mouth.

Both guys shared a long ‘eeyyy’ which made everybody groan.

 

The gang continued their movie night at Clint and Natasha’s room, but this time everyone’s present. And instead of popcorn, they’re all munching local snacks.

“They sure like their shit spicy.” Clint said, as he bit into a filleted chicken.

“Or sweet. There’s no in between.” Bucky said before biting a local dessert, it was like a Japanese dango but with sweetened grated coconuts in the middle. He forgot the name of the dessert.

“This somtum’s pretty fine for me. Anyone wanna taste?” Tony offered.

“Gimme, please.” Clint said. He scooted over to Tony’s side and scooped a big serving from Tony’s bowl. The moment Clint realized his mistake it was already too late.

Tony guffawed and soon there were tears in his eyes from laughing. Clint was in the bathroom, mouth open under the tap and just letting water flow inside his mouth.

“Fuck you, Tony! Fuck you to hell and back! Fuck you, you fucking fuck!”

They all laughed at that. Later, Tony called a room service and asked for a gallon of milk. Not even ten minutes later the milk arrived. Clint opened the door to the attendant, grabbed the gallon, and ran back to the bathroom. When he came back he reeked of milk and was all wet. His mouth puffy and his lashes were wet. Poor Clint.

“You smell like you just gave head to a cow’s tit so forget kissing me tonight.” Nat said, pinching her nose.

“It’s not my fault, Nat, why do I have to suffer? I’ve suffered enough, woman.”

“Still.” She tipped her head on the side and gave him a grin.

 

 

Everybody was back to watching their movie when Steve felt Bucky stir beside him.

“What is it, Buck?” he leaned back whispered low on his boyfriend’s ear.

“I’m kinda horny.” Bucky said casually, Steve almost choked on his anchovies. “Will you fuck me on our room, Stevie?” Steve didn’t respond immediately so he continued whispering, “I want you to bend me over and fill my hole with your cock, Steve He stealthily grabbed Steve’s right hand and guided it to his building erection. Steve hitched up a breath as Bucky started grinding the heel of Steve’s hand on his clothed crotch. When he was hard enough he slowly stood up and went out of Nat and Clint’s room but not before whispering to Steve to follow him to their room and licking his ear filthily.

Now Steve was hard but couldn’t just go because the others might suspect.

“Where did he go?” Pepper asked, not removing his eyes on the screen.

“To find an attendant and give him some milk,” he said immediately.

“I still have some milk left,” Clint said, “on the fridge.”

“He said he wanted a fresh one.” Steve said. Goddamn, way to go to be obvious, Rogers.

He saw Natasha whisper something on Pepper and Clint’s ear then they all dismissed him. He didn’t want to ask what Natasha whispered to them.

 

Steve closed their shared room and was instantly attacked by Bucky’s lips and tongue. The whole room was silent except for their ragged breaths and the sound of saliva and lips and teeth clacking together. Steve walked them towards the bed and sat down. Bucky straddled his hips and continued his onslaught on Steve’s lips.

They were at the edge of the bed, Steve wearing a button-up and Bucky in his shirt. His hair in a messy bud with strands falling on his face. Steve removed a line of hair on his face and tucked it behind his ear without breaking off the filthy kiss.

They broke off their kiss when he removed Bucky’s shirt. His lover then went back to kissing and unbuttoned his shirt hastily. He got impatient at the last two buttons and just ripped it off of Steve’s body. Steve broke their kiss again only to move to Bucky’s throat. Bucky groaned deep to the feeling of Steve’s beard on his neck. He loved Steve’s beard so much he’d gladly have beard rash all over if it meant Steve licking his whole body.

Steve pinched Bucky’s nipples which made him moan. The blond then stood up and lifted Bucky to move to the glass wall. He pinned his lover on the cold surface and continued to ravish his neck, his nipples, his abs. Bucky was breathing hard above him, “Steve,” he said, “please.”

“What is it, baby?”

“Please, Steve, suck me off.”

“As you wish.”

Steve went on his knees and popped the button of Bucky’s jeans. His lover’s left hand was on his head, petting him, and when Steve pulled down his lover’s jeans along with his boxers, Bucky stepped out of them immediately. Buck naked with whole of Bangkok behind him, Steve stroked his cock a couple of times while looking up to his lover. Then, while holding his gaze, he put Bucky in his mouth.

Bucky moaned loudly to the feeling and leaned his head back quite forcefully. It hurt, and Bucky briefly wondered if he cracked the glass behind him, but the thought easily went out the window when Steve curled his tongue on the underside of Bucky’s stiff shaft.

Steve loved the feeling of Bucky’s hard cock on his tongue. Loved smelling the scent of their shared soap in his skin, the distinct musk of Bucky behind his bush, and tasting the undeniable and unique taste of Bucky in his tongue. Three days rarely passes that Steve not giving Bucky a blowjob. Even at work, just the thought of blowing Bucky is enough to give him the chub. Sometimes he couldn’t control his imagination that he’d have to go a few floors down, to the floor their architectural firm was renovating, to blow off some steam.

Bucky was leaking like crazy inside Steve’s mouth that he’s already drooling with spit and precum combined. When he couldn’t take the tightness of his pants anymore, Steve released Bucky’s dick in his mouth with an audible pop. Bucky groaned loudly when he saw the trail of spit from his dick to Steve’s mouth. Steve immediately removed his pants, along with his boxers and kneeled again on the floor, too fast and too hard for his liking, but thank god for fancy places and their gorgeous carpets.

Bucky was still a mess above him, with his deep breaths, high-pitched groans, the way he curled his hands on Steve’s short hair, desperate for anything he could get his hands on to ground him from the feeling. And despite the air conditioning inside the room, both of their bodies shine with sweat and flushed red from preventing themselves of releasing.

Steve, realizing that he’s neglected Bucky’s balls, popped off his boyfriend’s dick again from his mouth and stroked it repeatedly with his left hand. His right hand went straight for Bucky’s balls, massaging it a couple of times before guiding them to his mouth. He licked them and put them in his mouth a couple of times.

“Steve, baby. Eat me out, will you?”

Steve didn’t bother answering Bucky. He gripped on Bucky’s hips and turned him around forcefully. He pinned Bucky on the wall by pressing on his lower spine. The saliva from Steve’s earlier business and the continuous blobs of precum from Bucky were dirtying the large glass wall.

“Ah _fuckfuckfuck_! Stevie!”

Steve spread open Bucky’s ass and bit the sensitive skin around it then easing them up by licking it. He did it a couple of times before diving his tongue inside Bucky’s fluttering hole. Bucky let his ass get waxed professionally a couple of days ago so his ass was smooth as a twink and Steve loved every second of it. The sounds Bucky was making was also divine. His scent was fantastic and Steve was drowning in it. His cock was hard as a rock and was also leaking like a fucking broken tap. He wanted to ram inside Bucky already but his baby asked him nicely to eat him out so he was gonna eat him out. His desires could wait. After all, he ramming inside Bucky’s walls was always the endgame. Bucky couldn’t resist his dick even if he wanted to.

Steve moaned hard and long around Bucky’s asshole which made his boyfriend moan in return. His other hand grabbed Steve’s head and he pushed his ass back to Steve’s tongue. Steve gripped his hands tighter around Bucky’s hips, his knuckles turning white from the force. He’s sure Bucky’s gonna have bruises after their activity. Bucky’s left hand was clenching and unclenching above his own head, still looking for something to grab on. The curtains were too far away to reach he didn’t want to suffocate Steve by grabbing his head with both of his hands and trap his head between Bucky’s ass.

After what felt like forever, Steve finally pushed a finger inside his hole. The licking Steve did made his insertion smooth. He pumped it once, twice, thrice before inserting another finger. It was too dry, Bucky made a quiet hiss. The room was quiet enough for Steve to pick up the sound so he reached out for his pants to retrieve the lube he always stash in his pockets for their spur-of-the-moment sex like this. He opened the mango flavored lube with his teeth and poured a generous amount to his index and middle finger. He warmed it up by rubbing his two fingers to his thumb before slowly inserting them to Bucky’s waiting hole.

Bucky hissed again but this time it was because of the coolness of the lube. A few pumps of his fingers and Bucky was moaning, asking for the third finger already. When Steve hit his prostate, his lover bucked his hips on the wall, smearing some more precum on the glass. Steve saw from Bucky’s parted legs the trickle of Bucky’s precum on his cock to the glass.

“Steve, Stevie, enough of that, fuck! Fuck me on the bed. Plea—ah! _Stevestevesteve_ fuuu—ah!” Bucky cried out as Steve rubbed on his prostate. “I won’t last much longer, Stevie.”

Steve growled as he listen to Bucky’s pleas. He stood up and leaned to his man, pressing Bucky’s body more on the glass in the process. Steve could see their reflection on the glass; Bucky’s messy bun was more like a mess now than a messy bun. The bun was no longer in place, most of Bucky’s hair were now on his face, and beads of sweat were dripping from his temples to his chin. His eyes were half lidded, and if Steve looked hard enough, he could see Bucky’s eyes swimming in black. Blue irises almost devoured by black circles.

“What are you doing, Steve?”

“Sshh, baby. This is perfect.” He tucked a strand of Bucky’s hair behind his ears so Bucky could see them more clearly.

“Steve, we’re on the—ah—seventy-second floor, fuck!” Steve bucked his hips behind Bucky, sliding his cock on Bucky’s ass in return. “We’re not the only high building.. ugh, fuck.. around. Someone might se—ah shit!”

Bucky’s voice sounded concern, but Steve was sure it turned him on too, based on the thick dollop of precum he released.

Bucky was dangerously on the verge of coming so Steve slid a hand between his thighs and gripped his dick hard.

“Ah, fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuck, haaah, Steve!” Bucky whimpered.

“Can’t have you coming, baby. Not yet at least.” Steve licked the shell of his lover’s ear.

“Stevie, people will see, ugh.” Steve slid his dick up and down again Bucky’s hole again.

“Then baby, let them see how much you love my cock.” Steve then aligned his dick to Bucky’s hole and slid in slowly. He only waited for a couple of seconds then he pulled back and slammed his hips back in. He continued his rhythm until Bucky leaned back to him, his eyes almost rolling back. Bucky’s mouth was agape but no other sound was coming out except for small whimpers and moans. Steve braced his left arm on the glass and used his left hand to lift up Bucky’s left leg. He pulled out once more and thrust back in hard.

“Fuck, Steve. Ah ah ah nngh, so good baby. Aagh, love you Stevie.”

“Fuck yeah, baby. So tight and wonderful around me,” he leaned down to kiss Bucky, “I love you so much, Buck.”

Steve’s pounded relentlessly inside Bucky and then he’d slow down, catching his breath, then repeat his rhythm. Bucky, too boneless from the pleasure to do anything, just wrapped his hands around the back of Steve’s neck. He pressed kisses on Steve’s jaw every chance he got.

Outside was black as sin. Lights were twinkling from nearby establishments and buildings. The building nearest to them, only a few blocks away, was a commercial building. And though it was pretty late at night already, the building was still lit in some floors. Steve could shape out something, probably a person, a few floors down from the floor adjacent to theirs. If it was a person, and if they have even just a shitty binoculars, then they’re on the front row of the good show.

Steve leaned down again to whisper at Bucky’s ear, “See that, Buck? Adjacent building, few floors down? Look closely.”

“Ugh ugh ugh, what? Fuuuuck, ah! What?”

“Someone’s watching,” he licked and sucked on Bucky’s ear again, it made his man tighten around him. “Fuck ah, Bucky. If you keep on doing that we can’t give them a good show.” He slowed down his thrusts, just enough for Bucky to calm down and not be on the edge that much.

“Shit, Steve. They might see!”

“Oh, I bet they’ve seen plenty already.”

“You wanna give them the premium show?”

Bucky gave out a high-pitched moan. He was excited, Steve could tell. He wasn’t extremely fond of exhibitionism but he’d give it a try. They’d be going back home tomorrow after all.

Bucky mewled, “Steve, Stevie, Imma cum. Fuck, please. Let me cum.”

“Sure babe, just for a bit.”

Steve removed the hand that’s been supporting both of their weights from the glass wall and pushed Bucky on the wall. Bucky supported himself from the glass with his shaking arms but Steve had something else in mind. He grabbed Bucky’s left arm and wrapped it around his nape. Bucky instantly gripped his hair tight. Steve then lifted up Bucky’s right thigh. His right arm was cramping already but he liked it this way, he could go deeper inside and Bucky loved it the burn of his stretching muscles. They do this position all the time Steve believed Bucky could already do splits.

Bucky was now trapped between the glass and Steve’s hard body. Steve couldn’t do hard thrusts now that he’s pinning Bucky with his body, not to mention he’s lifting his leg, so he just made fast thrusts. Bucky’s reactions never weakened, though. A few more thrusts then Bucky let out a strangled cry. He squeezed Steve pretty hard and it took almost all of Steve’s energy to prevent himself from coming. He stepped back a little, with Bucky still leaning on him, and saw that Bucky was still hard even after coming untouched. Guess the thought of someone watching them really got Bucky going.

Steve couldn’t hold his orgasm much longer so with the small space between them and the glass, he pushed Bucky gently forward and gripped on his hip. His thrusts were not as strong as before, because honestly he’s a little tired, he wrapped his other hand around Bucky’s still hard cock and timed his strokes to his thrusts. He also played with the tip a little bit.

“Steve, Stevie, I’m coming again.”

“Just cum, babe. I’m close too.” After three, four thrusts, Steve moaned hard and spilled inside Bucky.

He dropped on his knees and admired his lover’s abused hole. He smirked to himself after seeing his seeds flowing down Bucky’s ass, then without warning, he licked them clean. Bucky still hadn’t cum so he licked his hole a little more, pushing his lips past the puffed rim and tasting himself. “Aagh, ah, Steve, fuck baby, I’m cumming, I’m cu— _uuugh_.”

Bucky was tired. He gently twisted himself so he wouldn’t flop face first to the carpets and slowly slid down the wall. Steve was there to help him land gently on the floor. When he was sitting comfortably, albeit a bit cold because of the glass wall behind him, when he saw Steve use his index finger to swipe some of his cum from the wall and popped it in his mouth. Bucky was too tired to react and just let Steve abuse his mouth when he leaned in for a kiss.

Steve straddled his thighs and made out with him. Bucky broke the heated kissing first, “Do you think they saw us?”

“I don’t know, Buck. Maybe?”

“My god, Steve.”

“Hey, at least we enjoyed it. If they did too, then good for them.”

 

 

The next day, they went to the said commercial building. They estimated and went to the floor to see if they were really seen. Steve was reluctant to go at first because they might not let them in. Tony overheard their conversation (but not the explicit part) and made a call. A few minutes later Tony gave them a signal to go, “Don’t worry, they’ll let you in. I just bought the building, I guess? Anyways, make it quick boys, we’re going home in about five hours or something. Ask Pepper when we’ll go home. Toodles.”

When they got to the sixty-eighth floor, they saw a couple of tissue boxes and a questionable stain on the glass window.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can follow me in my [twitter account](https://twitter.com/sporadicasshole). It's new so please don't wonder why it's practically empty. It's a twitter account for all my fangirling shit, but if you don't wanna follow it it's cool.
> 
> Let me know if you like it :D


End file.
